


神隠し

by ChineseCabbage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Future Fic, Gen, Horror, I'm sorry for IwaOi fans, Not Beta Read, Typos, it's seriously a horror story with supernatural and stuff, kisaragi station, typos in purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/ChineseCabbage
Summary: This is Oikawa Tooru's last chats with Iwaizumi Hajime.(Based on a Japanese urban legend, Kisaragi Station)





	神隠し

**Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **) 7.17 PM** : hey idiot. Don’t you dare take another overlong practice hours again.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **) 7.18 PM** : I’m serious. You always nag me everytime you fall asick. It’s annoying.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **) 7.59 PM** : tch. You haven’t check your phone, have you?

 

*

 

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.03 PM**           : sorry~ sorry~ Iwa-chan.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.03 PM** : I finish before 12 PM today. Aren’t I a good kid? ;D

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.03 PM**           : waiting for the train @station rn.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.03 PM**   : it’s 11 PM right now, you dimwit. It’s been 4 hours. What’s the difference? You’re still praciticing for way too long.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.04 PM** : sorry~ won’t happen again, I promise. Spring high elimination is gonna start soon. I’m a bit too excited maybe.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.04 PM** : actually, they had announced it today! Guess who’s my first opponent?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.05 PM**   : who?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.05 PM**           : Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi. ლಠ益ಠ)ლ

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.06 PM**   : still not a logical reason to practive overtime for almost a week. You can’t kick his ass if you fall asick before

                                              tournament.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.06 PM**           : I said I’m sorry. (ι´Д｀)ﾉ

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.06 PM**           : sorry, mom. (ι´Д｀)ﾉ

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.06 PM**           : beside, I’m otw to my flat rn, and tomorrow is holiday :D

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.06 PM**   : bet you’re gonna watch volleyball match videos until dawn.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.06 PM**   : and I’ll fucking kill you if you call me mom again.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.06 PM**           : ...

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.06 PM**           : hehe~ thanks for worrying me Iwa-chan.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.07 PM**   : have you aboard the train yet?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.07 PM** : not yet.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.07 PM**           : strange. It should have arrived since 2mins ago according to the schedule.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.08 PM**           : oh. It’s arrived yay \o/. Brb. Gonna chat again once I arrive at my stop. Bye Iwa-chan <3

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.08 PM**   : ok.

 

*

 

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.25 PM**           : Iwa-chan.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.25 PM**   : have you arrived yet? Takes longer than the usual.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.25 PM**           : uhm, nope.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.25 PM**           : still onboard. I think I take the wrong train. Maybe. (-w-;;)

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.25 PM**   : what do you mean?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.26 PM** : the train usually stops every 5 minutes.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.26 PM**           : this one hasn’t stop even once ever since I got on the train.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.26 PM**           : it’s been 20 minutes already.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.26 PM**   : you must’ve been very tired so you don’t pay attention to the train’s code. Dumbass.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.26 PM**           : uhh.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.26 PM**           : that’s impossible. I wait at the usual platform. There’s only 1 route operates around this hour, afaik.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.27 PM**   : it’s an express train probably. Try asking the other passengers.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.27 PM**           : they are all asleep.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.27 PM**   : the conductor then.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.27 PM**           : I sit in the last compartment.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.27 PM**           : wait a second. I’ll check. Brb.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.27 PM**   : check out the window. Find a signboard or something.

 

*

 

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.43 PM**           : I’ve tried to knock the conductor’s compartment window. No. respons.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.43 PM**           : it’s really dark outside. And the train moves too fast. I can’t see anything.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.44 PM**   : bang the doors, kick it or something. What if the conductor has been fainted?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.45 PM** : Oikawa?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.45 PM**   : Oikawa??

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.45 PM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.46 PM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.47 PM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.48 PM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.49 PM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.49 PM**           : sorry.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.49 PM**           : been entering a tunnel. No signal.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.49 PM**   : you’ve been in a tunnel for almost 5 minutes??? There isn’t a tunnel that long in Tokyo area.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.49 PM**           : oh. The train is slowing down. Maybe there’s a station ahead.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.49 PM**   : get off and ask the station chief or smt.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.49 PM**           : wow. What an old station. It’s really worn out.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.49 PM**           : No chief is in sight.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.50 PM**           : Nobody is in sight too.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.50 PM** : should I get in the train again and check the next station instead?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.50 PM**   : where are you now?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.50 PM** : ah. The train has left :( and right when I’m about to enter my feet too.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.50 PM**            : dunno.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.50 PM** : probably somewhere outside Tokyo. I see no buildings.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.51 PM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.51 PM** : why you didn’t answer my call?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.51 PM** : eh? There’s no call.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.51 PM**   : **[Iwa-chan ( **눈** **_** **눈** **)** wants to send you a photo]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.51 PM**   : See? I called.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.52 PM**           : [ **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **wants to send you a photo]**

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.52 PM** : Boo-hoo. No calls from you.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.52 PM**   : Huh???

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.52 PM** : apps bugs probably.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.52 PM**           : this station is really a run-down. Have you ever heard this name?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.52 PM**           : [ **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **wants to send you a photo]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **11.53 PM**   : Kisaragi Station? Never heard of it.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.53 PM**           : based from the station’s time table, that was the last train that pass through here for today.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.53 PM** : brb, probably better if I catch a taxi to go home.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.54 PM** : haaaah.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.54 PM** : what a waste. I’ve been saving up for Iwa-chan’s birthday present too :(

 

*

 

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.01 AM**   : There’s no station named Kisaragi in JR East. No search result from Yahoo too.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.01 AM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.02 AM**   : Oikawa??

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.03 AM**           : there’s literally nothing outside this station.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.03 AM**           : Iwa-chan what should I do?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.04 AM**   : I’ll try to ask the others. Stay at wherever you are right now. Don’t go anywhere.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.04 AM**           : Iwa-chan this place gives me a creep.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.04 AM** : there’s only a lamp post near the station.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.06 AM**           : the road looks too eerie. It creeps me. I think I’d better be back to the station.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.06 AM**           : Iwaaa-chaaan, hurry up!!! (TT A TT)

 

*

 

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.11 AM**   : nobody knows about Kisaragi Station.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.11 AM**   : Oikawa. Send me your location.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.11 AM**           : Iwa-chaan!!

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.11 AM**           : I thought you’ve fall asleep!

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.11 AM**           : okay. Wait a sec.

 

*

 

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.20 AM**   : Oikawa?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.20 AM**   : you prick. You’re playing pranks on me aren’t you asshole? Matsukawa said there’s no station named Kisaragi. Ever.

                                              You’re bluffing.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.20 AM**   : and Hanamaki said this.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.20 AM**   : **[Iwa-chan (눈_눈) wants to send you a photo]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.20 AM**   : it’s not funny you little shit. Go sleep already. Fuck you.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.21 AM** : I try to send my location ever since but it keeps saying error. What should I do??

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.21 AM** : I’m fucking serious, Iwa-chan.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **11.21 AM**           : **[ **♥** **Tooru** **♥** wants to send you a photo]**

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.21 AM** : look at the date and time. Look at the view. I’m fucking seriously in a freak deserted station in the middle of nowhere.

                                               I’m not bluffing.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.21 AM** : and tell me Makki to stop being such a moron. It’s not funny to say stuff like that right now.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.21 AM** : what does he mean? ‘oni’ can be read as ‘kisaragi’??

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.21 AM** : this place is already creepy af and I don’t need unneeded creepy kanji lesson. Thank you.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.22 AM** : and the GPS is still error.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.22 AM** : Iwa-chan, I’m serious. Please.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.22 AM**   : sorry. Your cellphone’s might be broken?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.22 AM**   : try to call 110.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.22 AM**           : oh shit. The GPS drained my battery.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.22 AM**   : save your battery. Go call 110. Now.

 

*

 

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.30 AM**           : Iwa-chan I can’t make any call. It didn’t want to connect to anyone.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.30 AM**           : 110, my parents, your number, heck, I even try to contact Kageyama.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.30 AM**           : It didn’t connected. All of them.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.30 AM**           : 30 percents battery left.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.30 AM**   : turn down the internet connection. Just sleep at the station until morning.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.30 AM**           : sounds better.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.30 AM**   : I’ll try to call 110.

 

*

 

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.49 AM**           : Iwa-cahn h lep.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.49 AM** : tehres suond of drum bells rigning form the sistan,ce.       Gettging clsoer

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.49 AM**           : its to o scare.y

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.49 AM**           : has left hte  staiotn rn

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.49 AM**           : i runngin ALON g    the tarck

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.49 AM**   : just called the police.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.49 AM** : th3 dru ms follwung me.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.49 AM**   : they think I’m lying.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.49 AM**   : Oikawa??

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.49 AM**           : hlepiwachn

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.50 AM**   : go back to the station

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.50 AM**           : cANT IMtoo scard

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.50 AM**   : you’re in panic. Try to find out where the voice comes from. It’s probably people from the neighborhood. They can help

                                              you.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.50 AM**   : Oikawa calm down.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.50 AM** : i canmt relaly scre dd.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.50 AM**           : m leg hgoes tisff

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.50 AM**   : take a breath. Slowly.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.51 AM**   : It’s all just in your mind.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.51 AM**   : Go back to the station, and stay there until morning. Understand?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.51 AM** : Oikawa?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.53 AM**           : pohn e    drops

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.53 AM** : theres a shotu bhiend gme

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.53 AM** : an old s man

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.53 AM**            : shtshit siht he only got 1leg

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.53 AM**            : hes ogone.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.53 AM** : you’re probably mistaken.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.53 AM**   : listen, you have to calm down, okay?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.53 AM**           : sutm;beld. Flel down

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.53 AM**           : pls h lep me

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.53 AM**           : th edr ums gettng clsoer

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.54 AM**           : hs arriv ea ATH Tte tunnel

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **12.54 AM**   : I try to call the police again. Calm down. You have to. Please Oikawa.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.54 AM**           : Iwahcna Id int wan die..

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **12.54 AM**           : iwacha n help

 

*

 

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.02 AM**   : The police won’t believe me.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.02 AM**   : listen Oikawa.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.02 AM**   : from what station you get on that train? How long was the trip? What’s the last thing you see before you lost your way?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.02 AM**   : can you describe the scenery around you?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.02  AM** : tell me the whole story. As much as you can. I’ll find you now.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.03 AM**   : Oikawa?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.03 AM**   : Oikawa???

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.03 AM**   : Oikawa fucking answer me right now.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.03 AM**           : wait a minute.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.04 AM**   : what happened???

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.04 AM**   : Oikawa?

 

*

 

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.12 AM**           : sorry for the wait Iwa-chan XP

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.12 AM**           : I meet an uncle just near the tunnel.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.12 AM**           : he’s really kind.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.12 AM**           : he offers me a ride.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.12 AM**           : he says there’s a station nearby.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.13 AM**           : sorry to make you worry Iwa-chan.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.13 AM**           : I think the old man before shouted to me that it’s dangerous to run on the track.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.13 AM**   : where are you now?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.13 AM**           : about the leg... it’s just my imagination, maybe.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.13 AM** : I’m in his car.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.13 AM**   : how about the drumbells?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.13 AM**           : the uncle said it’s probably just the neighborhood praciticing traditional music or something.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.13 AM**   : ....

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.13 AM**   : you shit.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.13 AM**   : you almost give me heart attack damn it.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.14 AM**           : tehe~ sorry Iwa-chan.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.14 AM**   : ask that uncle about your location. I’ll pick you up.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.14 AM**           : aah~ Iwa-chan is really nice X///3

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.14 AM** : he said we’re in Hina.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.14 AM**           : ugh. There’s only 7% of battery left.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.17 AM**   : where the hell is Hina? Are you sure you’re not mistaken? Try to ask him again.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.19 AM**           : he says I heard it right.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.19 AM**   : ask him to spell that name. Per characters.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.23 AM** : he keeps saying that I heard it right.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.23 AM**   : what do you mean?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.26 AM**   : Oikawa?

 

*

 

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.30 AM** : Iwa-chan, this uncle creeps me.

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.30 AM**   : you just said that he’s really kind.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.31 AM**           : after I keep pestering him about the area’s name, he becomes silence. He used to be quiet talkative before.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.31 AM**           : there’s something in the tone of his voice.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.31 AM**           : idk, it weirds me out.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.31 AM**           : the station won’t bet his far, right?

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.31 AM**   : did you bring something for self defense?

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.31 AM**           : I have a nail clipper. Gonna flee as soon as I got the chance.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.31 AM**           : he didn’t answer hwne i ask about the staiton.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.31 AM**           : hhe kpeeps mumbling.

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.32 AM**           : its alryead mountians in fontr of us

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.32 AM**   : get out of that goddamn car Oikawa

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.32 AM**           : htre cantbe astation here

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.32 AM** : bATTRy runs ot

 **♥** **Tooru** **♥** **01.32 AM**           : iwahcna  hl e p   me

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.32 AM**   : Oikawa???

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.32 AM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.32 AM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.33 AM** : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.34 AM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.35 AM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 

*

 

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **01.41 AM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 

*

 

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **02.27 AM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 

*

 

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **03.05 AM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 

*

 

 **Iwa-chan (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)** **04.54 AM**   : **[The call was not answered]**

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> *) Kisaragi Station is a famous urban legend from Japan about a woman who gets in a midnight train and arrive at a creepy station. The urban legend told in 2chan's forum board style between anonymous. I literally almost copy-paste and the whole thing here. I'm sorry.  
> *) 110 is the emergency number in Japan  
> *) Based from the thread, the kanji 鬼 ( _oni; demon_ ) can also be read as 'Kisaragi'.  
> *) As for the title, 神隠し means _kamikakushi; spirited away_. Yes, the movie Spirited Away from Ghibli is based from this kanji too.
> 
> IDK how well-known this urban legend is... I wish I can write an original horror story in the future. I'm sorry for the lots of typos too, as I don't know how to describes how scared Oikawa as realistically as possible. If there is typo that is a bit too much that you can't comprehend the sentence, please tell me and I'll translate it to you//slapped.


End file.
